The costs and carbon impact of energy use are becoming increasingly important to consumers, organizations and governments. Organizations may be reassessing their energy use in response to impending regulation, high costs, and public perception. An organization's data center may account for a significant portion of the organization's energy use. Data centers may account for ten to fifteen times the electricity use of a typical office building on a square foot basis. The energy costs attributable to a data center can run upwards of one million dollars per month, and the carbon impact of a data center may be significant. Organizations may be able to reduce their energy costs and carbon impact by migrating to energy efficient data centers.